marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ElectricMayhem/Marvel Redux: Avengers Vol 1 1
Invincible Script The year is 1978. Howard Stark's wife, Maria Stark, is giving birth to their son. The couple's butler, Edwin Jarvis, rushes into the room. JARVIS: Mrs. Stark! MARIA: AAAAAUUUGH!!! deeply Where's... Howard... at? JARVIS: He's attending a business meeting, Madame, I'm afraid he's unable to make it... MARIA: Godd*mnit, Jarvis, GET HIM HERE RIGHT NOW! JARVIS: Right away, Madame. Jarvis hurries out of the room. At Stark Industries, Howard is meeting with Obadiah Stane of Stane International. HOWARD: Now, Mr. Stane, with your help, we can make this "Neurotech" dream a reality. Suddenly, Jarvis burst in. OBADIAH: And who might THIS be? HOWARD: Jarvis, what is it? JARVIS: It's Mrs. Stark, sir. She wants you there. HOWARD: But, I'm busy right now, Jarvis, I can't--- JARVIS: Sir, I'm sorry, but she demands you be there. HOWARD: I... I can't. Tell her I'm deeply sorry. OBADIAH: Excuse me, Mr. Stark, but I believe we had a BUSINESS DEAL going on... HOWARD: Um... sorry, Stane. We can reschedule, right? OBADIAH: I'm sorry, it's now or never, Stark. HOWARD: Alright... then... never. OBADIAH: Mr. Stark! You can't be SERIOUS! We could make a huge breakthrough here! You need my help! You can't do this on your own, Star--- HOWARD: Goodbye. Howard gets up and leaves with Jarvis. At the hospital, the two walk into Maria's room, but she is dead. Howard and Jarvis are both shocked. DOCTOR: She died in childbirth, sir... I'm sorry. There was nothing we could do. HOWARD: Maria... The doctor hands Howard his baby. DOCTOR: Here's your son, sir. Howard takes the baby, and holds it in his arms. JARVIS: Would you like me to take the child, sir? HOWARD: Jarvis, just... just take the kid. Give me some alone time, okay? Jarvis takes the baby. JARVIS: Yes, sir. Modern day. Howard Stark is long dead. Died in a plane crash. His son, Tony Stark, is the new CEO of Stark Industries. Virginia "Pepper" Potts is Tony's secretary. We see Tony sitting in his office. PEPPER: the intercom Tony, Nick Fury is here to see you. Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD, a government defense organization, walks in. FURY: Mr. Stark. TONY: Nick Fury, pleased to meet you. Could've made an appointment before just SHOWING up! Fury throws a document onto Stark's desk. Stark looks at it. STARK: So... you need my Neurotech Armors? FURY: Yep. STARK: Okay. No. FURY: A reason would be nice. STARK: Okay. Because I said so. FURY: Why not? STARK: The Neurotech Armors were created by my dad. Well, my dad came up with them. I actually made them. These things are dangerous in the wrong hands, and I do NOT trust SHIELD. Fury nods. FURY: Well, Stark. There's an invasion coming. Just thought you might want to know. We needed your suits to, what was it again... oh, yeah! SAVE THE WORLD. STARK: An invasion? Like, like... an INVASION? FURY: An invasion, Mr. Stark. There's no way to prevent it. The only way to fight against it would be with HEROES. Real heroes. STARK: Like... like SUPERHEROES? FURY: Yes. Stark laughs. STARK: Yeah, right. Like I'd ever fall for that. Your lies are getting worse and worse, Fury. FURY: Okay. Have fun dying. Fury walks out of the room. STARK: NICE TRY, FURY! BUT I KNOW WHAT YOU REALLY WANT! Pepper walks into the room. PEPPER: Tony, I think he was being serious. STARK: Fury. Serious. Yeah, hilarious. PEPPER: Tony, you should really stop being like this. STARK: Like WHAT, Pepper? PEPPER: Like... paranoid. You have to trust people sometimes, Tony. It's how you accomplish things in life. STARK: Oh, really? I've gone my whole LIFE without trusting anyone, and look where I am. PEPPER: Tony, just... STARK: What? PEPPER: Be a better person, okay. I'm gonna say it. You need to be a better person, Tony. Pepper walks out of the room. Stark sighs and looks at a picture of his father on his desk. Stark picks up the picture and throws it against the wall, shattering the glass and breaking the frame. TO BE CONTINUED. Characters *'Tony Stark' *'Howard Stark' *'Maria Stark' *'Edwin Jarvis' *'Obadiah Stane' *'Virginia "Pepper" Potts' *'Director Nick Fury' Category:Blog posts Category:Marvel Redux blogs